Daywalking
Daywalking is a term that refers to the act of a vampire being exposed to sunlight for a prolonged period of time without fear of sustaining potentially fatal burns. On the HBO original series True Blood, daywalking is a taboo subject in the vampire community, with some regarding it as the ultimate ambition, and others viewing it as blasphemy, and against the will of Lilith. __TOC__ Etymology Daywalking comes from the English words "day" and "walking", and means to walk in the day, or sunlight. Types of Daywalking Temporary So far the only known way of achieving daywalking is the consumption of faerie blood, which apparently negates the effects of ultraviolet radiation on vampires. The effect is temporary, and may depend on the amount of faerie heritage the donor possesses or even the age of the vampire- Bill Compton, a vampire about 200 years old, was able to remain in the sun for about an hour after nearly draining a halfling, while Eric Northman, a 1000 year old vampire, remained in the sun for several hours after draining a full faerie. The previous year, Northman and Russell Edgington (3000 years old) drank small amounts of a halfling's blood and were only able to remain in the sun for less than a minute, although they found themselves with the UV resistance of much younger vampires. Permanent Macklyn Warlow is the only vampire who can daywalk naturally and indefinitely, given that he is a Faerie-vampire. It also appears that the blood of a faerie-vampire, when consumed by ordinary vampires, can impart daywalking capabilities for an indefinite period of time as well, as appears to be the case since Bill Compton (or Bilith) has shown the ability to walk in daytime for 2 consecutive days, longer than any vampire who's consumed regular fae blood ever has, and he achieved this by just drinking a small sample of Warlow's blood. Thereby implying that faerie-vampire blood is an improvement over standard faerie blood, as far as consumption by vampires for daywalking purposes goes. A possible reason for this might be the fact that the vampiric nature of unchanging agelessness of the hybrid in question probably indefinitely sustains the "light crystals" of faerie blood, which Bill and Professor Takahashi theorized were what immunized vampires towards sunlight. Since these crystals are highly unstable and short-lived in normal faeries and halflings (their half-life is less than 20 seconds, and outside of a the host, a halfling's blood becomes human blood within an hour), it's probably why their blood only enables vampires to daywalk for limited periods of time. A hybrid's blood on the other hand would have non-decomposing and perpetually existing crystals, thereby granting immunity to sunlight for a potentially indefinite time period(as long as the hybrid from whom the original blood was extracted hasn't met the true death). Limitations Despite the seemingly indefinite timespan of the daywalking powers granted by faerie-vampire blood, it appears that it can only be sustained as long as the faerie-vampire from whom the original blood was acquired remains alive/undead. After Macklyn Warlow met the true death at the hands of Jason Stackhouse and Niall Brigant, all the vampires that gained the ability to daywalk lost it, with Eric Northman almost instantly burning in the sun after Warlow's death. Daywalking Vampires * Macklyn Warlow - Warlow, being a fairy-vampire, naturally possesses the ability to daywalk. - (Destroyed) * Bill Compton - Lilith's Heir, Bill got this ability after drinking Warlow's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Destroyed) * Nora Gainesborough - Nora has gained this ability after drinking the blood of Bill, but died before she could be seen using it. - (Destroyed) * Eric Northman - Gained this ability after drinking Warlow's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Undead) * James - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Undead) * Jessica Hamby - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Undead) * Pamela Swynford de Beaufort - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Undead) * Tara Thornton - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Destroyed) * Violet Mazurski - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Destroyed) * Willa Burrell - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Undead) * Other White Room Vampires - Gained this ability after drinking Bill's Blood but lost it after Warlow's death. - (Undead) Category:Definition Category:Magical Powers Category:Events Category:Faeries Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural